Hello
by Hodgeheg
Summary: Hello? Noll? Can you here me? I'm so lost... and so lonely.
1. Hello? Noll?

**A/N: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

Hello? Noll? Can you hear me? I guess not. I mean, I am dead and everything. I never imagined that this would happen. That we would be separated in this way. we can't even hear each other's thoughts like we used to. It feels odd- it feels empty. I guess you're feeling like that as well.

I can still see you, you know. I'm... floating, I guess. That's the best way to describe it. Floating or hovering anyway.

Hey! Noll! Don't touch the shirt! NO!

Oh dear. So now you know. And now you're packing. Quick, Noll stop. Mum's coming upstairs. Does she know yet? I'm thinking not. Look, she's angry. And now you've told her. And now she's crying, but you're not. I don't expect you will- you're not that type. Oh, how I wish that I was with you right now, so that I could comfort you and Mum. But if I was there then none of this would be happening. And Dad's coming up, can't you see? He heard the wail. Now he's entered the room, and you'll have to tell him. Look at Mum- she can't. You should comfort her, make her feel better. Now look what I've done- Dad's shell shocked as well. Why can't I hear you, Noll?

Noll, please don't hate me. I know that you didn't want me to go. But I didn't listen- I went anyway, and now I'm dead. Remember what Mum said? Everything happens for a reason. But now I can't share your everything with you, and I'll never have any more of own. I feel so... lost. And so do you. No one ever realised how close we are... or were, Noll. I watch you, down there, and see how lost you really are, even with that impenetrable mask that you've adopted. Remember when we got split up at school, when we first started in England? I was worried that you were going to throw the desk in the teacher's face. I think Mum was afraid of that as well, but you didn't. Instead, you sat next to me and refused to move. You make me laugh, even now. I guess you won't be doing any laughing, or smiling for that matter. I want you to just move on, but I know you. That won't ever happen. Please, for my sake, don't live in the past Noll.

I've decided to visit you, everyday. Until you feel better. And even if you can't see me. I wish you were a medium, like me, then you would be able to see me or at least talk to me. But, until, I've figured out a way of communicating properly to you, I'll just have to visit you.

I think that I have to go now- I feel part of me being pulled away, and I feel very tired, if you can feel anything when you're dead. But I don't want to say goodbye- that sounds too... final. So instead I'll say hello.

**My freind was off sick today, and as we're really close and I don't really hang out with anyone else, I was feeling lost and lonely without her. (Get better soon, by the way!) Anyway, I was thinking that yes, I feel awful for Naru for losing a twin, but then I thought that Gene now has to watch his brother cope (or fail to cope) without him, and how lonely that must be. And so all this prompted me to write this. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. What if

**A/N: I don't own either Ghost Hunt or the Felix cat food.**

Hello Noll. I see you've borded a plane to Japan. I thought that you would. I simply can't imagine what you're going to do for 19 hours stuck in a confined area. Read, probably. You should be nicer to Lin, by the way- he doesn't have to (well I guess he does have to) come with you.

I'm sitting right next to you, whilst Lin's gone to the bathroom. You really can't see me, can you? Oh Noll, why were we split up? I guess now you'll have to live without me. And I can only watch. Dad's so upset- I visited him after you left for the airport. He was just sitting in his study, staring in to nothing. And Mum... well, Mum's inconsolable. Madoka came earlier to comfort her, and she just cried, three hours straight. She said that she's lost both of her sons. I hated seeing her like that.

I know you think you know where my body is, but seriously, arre you going to search every lake in Japan? I guess I shouldn't even ask the question, because if our situations were reversed, I would do the same.

I keep on thinking of ways that would stop this situation. I'm playing the what if game- what if Ihadn't gone, what if You came with me, what if that car hadn't slammed into me so many times, what if it was you instead of me. Except for the last what if, the situation would still be the same. Mum would still have lost both of us.

I wish I knew what you were thinking. I would give anything just to be able to hear you, like we used to, even if you yelled at me. I wish that we hadn't lost each other as much as we have.

I'm still figuring out this new plane. It still feels like I'm drifting. I've figured out that if I spend too long back with the living, then my energy starts to drain and eventually I'll just waste away into nothingness. At first, I'll only be able to spend a small amount of time, but as my soul (or state of being as you would have called it) get's more used to being here, then I'll be able to spend more time. It helps that I was a medium in my lifetime, so I'm used to channeling energy.

It's still very lonely here. Down there you still have Lin and Mum and Dad and Madoka. Up here I have no one. No one can see me or here me where you are, and there is nobody where I am. Not even our old cat, Felix. Remember you said he looked like the cat from the pet food, so I called him after it? I loved Felix. But even he's not here.

Lin's coming back now, and I can feel my energy start to drain. So I have to go. But believe me, I don't want to. I'll have to see you tomorrow. Or today, because of the time difference. I still can't say goodbye, so hello.

**Sorry that these are quite short, but for me as a writer they tend to come to a natural conclusion.  
>I'm not sure when the next update will be, (probably tomorrow) but as I am finding writing this fairly easy and I have lots of ideas, the updates should be quite rapid. The story follows the normal manga timeline, except it will continue where the manga stops. Only a few more chapters before Mai appears! ^^<strong>


	3. Mirrors

Hello Noll. You're wearing all black again I notice. Don't be too hard on Lin- he's upset as well. You need to call Mum, as she' s become paranoid and is convinced that the plane has crashed or you committed suicide or something. Dad's trying to tell her otherwise, but she wonn't believe him. You'll have to call her.

Oh, I like your mirror. It reminds me of the one that was in the orphanage. I'm guessing that it was already here, as I don't think that you would have bought it.

"Gene?" Hang on... did I just hear...

"Is that you? If it is you, wink." Okay, I'll wink.

"Gene!"  
>"Noll! I can here you! It's the first time since I died!"<p>

"What do you mean, first time since you died?"  
>"Well, I visited you. I've been visitng you, Mum and Dad everyday. Talking of which, you need to call them."<p>

"Well, why haven't you spoken to us before that? Or indicated that you were there?"

"I couldn't hear you, only see you. And I wasn't really there- I mean, I was kind of looking down on you. But only for a short while, because otherwise I use up too much energy."  
>"So how come you can talk to me now?"<br>"I don't know. And it's not like I can ask anyone."  
>"What do you mean? Is there no one where you are?"<br>"No, no one at all." Noll, I'm starting to fade...

"Gene? You're getting fainter." And you're getting quieter.  
>"Gene! Please, don't go again!"<br>"I'm sorry... I have to... I'm using up too much energy..."

"GENE!" Noll! I don't want to leave. I have to though. I'll be back tomorrow... please believe me when I say I don't want to...

And now I'm back in the whiteness. I still can't get used to this. But now I can hear you! That mirror was the key! I'm not sure if I can do it every day, and I think at first it'll be really short visits as it takes up so much energy, but then I'll be able to spend longer talking to you through the mirror.

Noll, the internet's not going to have too much. I've had a quick visit to Mum and Dad, but the mirror thing didn't work. I think it's only us, because of our connection. Don't look on the internet. You'll only convince yourself that I was a hallucination.

I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. Hello.

**Yay! Now Gene and Naru can talk! It's really difficult to keep Gene in the present when he's talking to Noll. I kept slipping in to the past and then having to change it.  
>It's the holidays soon, so I should be able to make good progress in all my stories. Not that this one needs speeding up. To me, Gene talking to Noll is sort of like writing in a diary. He's commenting on all he's learnt, and his opinions on Noll's actions etc.<strong>


	4. Japan is a very big country, Noll

"Hello Noll."  
>"Hey Gene."<br>"How are you today? Don't look at me like that."  
>"Don't ask stupid questions then."<br>"Sorry. Which lake did you go to today?"  
>"I don't know. I went to the first one on the map. I don't suppose you know which one it was?"<br>"Yes Noll, after I had been run over several times so that I was dying, bundled into a car and then chucked in to a lake, I was really paying attention to where I was." Noll, I'm sorry… don't look so upset.  
>"I'm sorry. Anyway, what are you going to do whilst in Japan?"<br>"Dad gave me permission to open a branch of SPR over here in Shibuya."  
>"What, so like a Shibuya Psychic Research?"<br>"I guess."  
>"You should call it that. Do you have any equipment yet?"<br>"Yes. Dad shipped some over."  
>"so I guess you're going to spending a bit of time here."<br>"Gene, Japan's a big country with a lot of lakes in it. I'm thinking that I'm going to be having to spend a lot of time here." Oh no… I'm fading again. What is it when we are talking? I swear time goes really quickly.  
>"Noll, I'm going to have to go soon. Mum wants you to call her. Don't make that face, she's feeling really bad right now."<br>"I know. Goodbye." Smile, please, just for me. I smiled for you… and now I've faded.

Don't throw yourself too much into the work. You've only been here for a day. Knowing you, you'll spend so much time working and poking around lakes that you'll land yourself in hospital. I hope that you at least let someone other than Lin work for you. You may even find someone you like… yes, I am hinting at a girl. Believe it or not, you are actually a human, and you should find someone. Although, I have a feeling you'll fall for someone either unattainable, or not realise you love them and then push them away. I have a feeling it will be the latter.

I'm losing too much energy, so I really have to go now. I'll come again tomorrow, but I probably won't be able to talk to you through the mirror. Hello.

**Another short chapter. Although, as it's a sort of diary, it probably would be short. Have I already mentioned that? Ah well. When Mai turns up, it should be longer. Then they have something to talk about- or Gene does anyway.  
>For some reason, this chapter was hard to write, (probably as I kept getting distracted) but it should be easier soon. <strong>


	5. Taniyama Mai

**A/N: Set quite a few months after the previous chapter. But otherwise it's just Gene moaning alot, and I wanted to skip that!**

Hello. I see you've taken a case at a high school. I can also see that you walked into a room full of girls, and that they fawned all over you. Apart from one. She seemed pretty angry at you.

"Gene?"  
>"Hi Noll. I saw you met some girls today."<br>"Stupid bakas."  
>"Only to you, brother dearest. Still, nice to see you've picked up some of the lingo." And that you're feelings towards the opposite sex hasn't changed.<br>"Gene, I knew japanese before I came here, you know."  
>"Yes, of course I knew. We used to only speak japanese in front of Lin to wind him up when we were little. So, what was her name?"<br>"Who's name?" Oh Noll, you're attempts at nonchalance are pathetic. I can see roght through you.  
>"The girl's name Noll."<br>"Oh. Taniyama Mai."  
>"She was pretty."<p>

"Don't look at me like that." You know she was.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." Sure you don't. "Anyway, I'll probably never see her again. And she would just irritate me."<br>"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
>"Huh?" Oh, Noll, you never could stand not knowing something.<br>"Sorry, lips are sealed!"  
>"Gene..."<br>"I'm fading now. I have to go."  
>"Bye." I looked at his face one last time, smiled, then faded.<p>

I have a feeling that you're going to be seeing a lot more of Taniyama Mai then you have anticipated, my dear brother. I have this notion that even I'm going to be seeing a lot of her, and I'm dead. This is going to be a very interesting afterlife... so for the time being, hello.

**Finally! Mai's in it! Yay! Although, she come into it properly soon. So in the meantime, please be patient.  
>I've given up trying to keep Gene in the present tense. (If that makes sense.) It means that he can't really describe the actions he's doing, such as smiling. It's so annoying trying to write without it!<br>Anyway, I have to go as biology homework beckons. :( Updates soon!**


	6. Naru

Hello Noll. I can see that that girl is with you again. It appears that you have hired her. Hey, warn her about the cubbies- uh oh…

I felt an unfamiliar tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach. I turned and saw Taniyama Mai staring at me. She said something that I couldn't hear, and I smiled at her and told her to sleep. She did so, although with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Hello Gene."  
>"Hi Noll. Or Naru… I like the nickname that that Taniyama Mai gave you. It's very… you."<br>"Shut up."  
>"It's nice that you gave her a job."<br>"She injured Lin. And broke one of the cameras. Which she couldn't pay for."  
>"How do you know?" Noll looked at me with a hint of sarcasm slipping through his façade.<br>"Gene, those cameras cost thousands of pounds. Of course she wouldn't be able to afford it. Plus I could do with an assistant."  
>"Sure Noll."<br>"I don't think that I want this discussion."  
>"Hey, all I'm saying is that she's young, impressionable and reasonably pretty. She seems bright as well."<br>"Of course she is. That's why she walked into a reputedly haunted building." Noll said, still sarcastic.  
>"Look, I can't control her actions. She was inquisitive, that's all." Noll looked at me again.<br>"I have to go. The energy's starting to fade again."  
>"Okay. See you." I faded and then shook my head. Oh Noll, you're so transparent. It's so obvious that you like her. I wonder how long it's going to take you to admit to your feelings. You've never really been that good at displaying emotion.<p>

I turned, and saw an older woman looking down on the scene that I was watching. Sensing that I was staring at her, she looked up.  
>"Hello Gene. I see you've worked out how to contact your brother. Impressive; I was expecting it to take you longer than it did. But, considering your previous life, I suppose it's not that unexpected."<br>"Um… who are you?" The woman gave a small chuckle.  
>"Unimportant. I was sent here to guide you."<br>"Uh… guide me?"  
>"Yes. That's correct. You can't be expected to discover everything on your own. For instance, you being Taniyama Mai's spirit guide."<br>"WHAT? I'm her spirit guide?"  
>"Well, how else do you think that it's possible for her to see you? If only briefly?"<br>"I can see Noll."  
>"That's different. You shared-and still share- a deep connection. However, Taniyama Mai is a medium, although she does not realise it yet as her powers are still awakening. And you must not tell her- she will find out eventually."<br>"Should I tell her that it's me she can see instead of Noll?"  
>"That is for you to discuss with your brother, or for you to decide. Just remember this; her powers are only just starting to awaken, and if you tell her something big, then you could damage them."<br>"So you're saying that I shouldn't tell her?"  
>"No, only that you should tell her when it's the right time."<br>"Okay." The woman smiled at me, before disappearing. I looked at Noll again. He had finally gone to sleep, and now I have to go. Hello.

**Sorry that this took so long. I wasn't sure on the bit with Mai, as I've only seen the anime once, and never read the first manga novel, so I had to improvise. But, to compensate, it's about twice as long as the other chapters. And Mai is in it and that old woman, who doesn't have a name. (I can't be bothered to think of one!)  
><strong>


	7. Ring her already!

Hello Noll. You finished the case; I'm impressed. I'm glad that Lin's ankle is better. A-

"Hello Gene."  
>"Hi."<br>"Were you talking just now?" Yes.  
>"No."<br>"Oh. I must have been imagining things."  
>"Wouldn't be the first time." A slight glower broke through the mask on Noll's face.<br>"It was good of you to keep that kid on," I said, scanning his face for any other signs of emotions. Even as a kid, he was never that expressive. He shrugged.  
>"Are you going to take any more cases?"<br>"I don't know. Probably." We lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence.  
>"Has mo-"<br>"No."  
>"Have you c-"<br>"No."  
>"Are you go-"<br>"No."  
>"Noll."<br>"Gene."  
>"Call her. It's... it's the least you can do."<br>"The least I can do? The least _I_ can do? What about you! You went off to Japan, leaving her and leaving me. She was so worried, and you didn't even care, you just swanned off."  
>"It's different now."<br>"HOW? How is it different? Since when did you go about telling me what I should and should not do?"  
>"At least I called her! And it was different; I was still alive back then. But now... now I'm dead. I can't ring her, and listen to her telling me how much she loves me. You can, but you won't!" Noll flinched at the words, but continued to glare at me.<br>"Look... I don't want to fight. Just... call her. Please. Tell her... tell her that I miss her, and that I love her." Noll's eyes, so similar yet so different to mine, searched my face, before nodding once.  
>"Okay."<br>"Thank you." I smiled at him, before fading. I turned round, and found the old woman staring at me.  
>"You are very close to you twin," she commented dryly. I nodded. "Amazing... I have never met two people with such a strong connection. It is fascinating."<br>"For you it is. For me, I'm just glad I can still talk to him."  
>"He is hurting. Bad. You are as well."<br>"I know."  
>"Did he find the lake?" I shook my head. "Never mind. He will. In the meantime, as tempting as it is to watch over your twin, you must watch this Taniyama girl. You need to watch her closely, so that you can be a good spirit guide."<br>"What if I don't want to be a spirit guide?"  
>"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I'm sure you had one?"<br>"No. Lin and Dad taught me, but I never had a guide. I didn't need one. Anyway, not everyone has one do they?"  
>"No, true. But Taniyama, she will need you. Especially in the future. That is why you need to know about her, so that you can comfort her."<p>

"Eugene, don't look at me like that. I know more about this than you do. You will want to listen to me. Trust me."  
>"Trust you. How? You won't even tell me your name."<br>"Eugene, acting like that won't help this situation.  
>"Sorry."<br>"That's okay. Now. I will be returning soon. Keep a close eye on her. Your twin will be fine. Goodbye." I watched as she faded, before pulling my attention back to below me. I willed myself to look for Taniyama Mai, and found her sleeping on a couch in a small, cluttered sitting room. The TV was on softly, and I reached out to turn it off. She shifted a little in her sleep when the sound ceased, and I saw her fingers curl tightly around a key in her hand. Suddenly, she shot up. Her eyes wild, she looked around the room before standing up and yawning, making her way out of the small room. Hello, Taniyama Mai. Hello.

**Sorry for the wait. I didn't know what to write, etc, usual writer's excuse.  
>There may be no update for a while, on any of my stories, as I'm feeling pretty crap at the moment. Not in a writing mood at all, especially as all the stuff I want to write I wouldn't be able to publish. Once I'm feeling better, and happier, I promise I will update LOADS. Until then, updates may take a while…<strong>


	8. Blue Pyjamas

Hello. Have to say Noll, loving the blue pyjamas. I would never have expected you to choose something other than black.

"Gene."

"Why is it that you always say your dear twin's name as a statement, rather than a greeting? Most people would go, 'Hello Gene, long time no see. I hope the afterlife is treating you we-"

"Gene, shut up." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Now, Noll, I know that you're on a tough case and you're experiencing your first love and everything-"

"I am NOT experiencing any sort of 'love'."

"What, not even to me?" Noll scowled.

"Oh, the woes of being your twin. Anyway, back to business. Generally, when the girl you like wakes up screaming, you don't give them tea. Especially if they are screaming at you."

"But she wasn't screaming at me."

"Remember when our dear cousin Caroline came to stay? She screamed nearly every time she saw you. She had to go to therapy."

"Good. I always thought she was weird."

"That's beside the point; Noll, when someone's upset, you make them feel better instead of quizzing them about what made them upset. You can ask them, but don't press them in to saying anything, because it will probably make it worse." Noll was silent, and I could see him digesting the information. "Look, I know you're not all that blessed at emotional situations, but at some point you're going to have to learn. Mai seems to be helping with this…"

"You call her Mai?"

"Doesn't everyone? I just picked it up from you guys."

"Oh. I guess."

"Look. Just try not to… be yourself. Too much."

"Mum always said, 'be yourself, you'll get more friends that way'. Are you telling me that she was wrong?"

"In your case, yes. I think that if you are the opposite, then you'll get more friends."

"I don't want any more friends. I'm happy with the ones I've got."

"What friends? You have none, apart from SPR."

"Exactly. I haven't surrounded myself with mindless idiots. And anyway, SPR aren't friends."

"Then what are they to you?"

"They're… acquaintances."

"Noll, have you heard yourself? Acquaintances and friends are practically the same thing."

"No they're not."

"Are to."

"Stop being childish Gene."

"Stop being an idiot scientist Noll."

"I don't have time for this."

"Sure you don't. If this was annoying you that much then you would break the connection."

"Who said it was annoying me?"

"No- one. That was my point." Several voices filled the air. I stared past Noll's shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked. Noll shrugged.

"I think you should go check it out. I have to go anyway, the connection's starting to fade."

"Oh. Okay. Bye." I smiled sadly and then left. I floated, walked, ran, whatever over to where the commotion was occurring. Apparently, the medium Masako was missing. I watched them bustle around for a while, before wandering around until I found Masako. She looked at me. I smiled, and was then pulled elsewhere. Seriously, half the time I get pulled around against my wish. I found myself with Mai again. I walked towards where Masako was, and turned to see that Mai was following me. I watched as her eyes grew large when she saw Masako, and they exchanged words that were too low for me to hear. I saw a flash of silver as a key was handed from Mai to Masako, which made me frown. Why would Mai give her a key? Could it be used to get out of the house? And if it was, then how did Mai have get hold of it, and how come Masako didn't do anything about it? I shook my head at the illogicalness of it, before heading back out. I sat down back in the empty space which I usually occupied, and watched as the search party scrambled around. Eventually they found Masako, and then left. I was the only one who watched the place burn. There was cough from behind me, and I turned to see the old woman again.

"Hello."

**Jeez, this took so long to update. The problem is, I can only remember a few cases, and I only own one of the manga volumes. So I have skipped straight to case 8. Plus, it means that I can put more in. I'm also not sure whether Mai talks to Gene or not in this case. I honestly can't remember. So in the chapter, she doesn't. Anyway, next chapter should be easier because I actually own the manga for the case, so yay! And after the next few chapters, it's all up to my imagination… I may follow the anime, it would be easier. Especially since I don't know the last manga volume at all.**


End file.
